Helmets for head protection are worn in a variety of environments and for various purposes. Accessories may be added to the helmet according to the needs of the wearer and the demands of the use environment. Such accessories may, for example, provide additional protection, as in the case of a face shield; additional capability such as night vision; or communication in the case of earpieces.
Ear accessories (e.g., communications devices integrated within a padded earphone) can be critical in numerous helmet deployments; for example, the need for both protection and communication is particularly important in military, fire-fighter, rescue and similar activities. The prior art includes two approaches: ear accessories built into the helmet, and ear accessories worn separately beneath the helmet. An example of a helmet with built-in earphones is the present military helmet known as the Combat Vehicle Crew (CVC) helmet. Unfortunately, because the earphones add weight and do not function in dismounted operations, and cannot be removed, the vehicle crew members are issued two helmets—the CVC helmet and a standard infantry helmet.
The Modular Integrated Communications Helmet (MICH) supports earphones worn beneath the helmet. The earphones are donned first and the helmet, in use, rests on the wearer's head atop the earphone headband. To accommodate the space required for the earphone headband, the pads within the MICH helmet are removed or repositioned according to the wearer's head shape and size. In some cases this repositioning results in improper fit and/or less protection in the case of impact. Wearers may also experience discomfort due to the extra layer of retention elements separately holding the earphones and the helmet.